Trust in Love
by PosideonsPrincess
Summary: My first HP FF. This takes place mostly in 6th year. Harry and Hermione were always considered special, but none of them could have prepared them for what they found out. Featuring Ron, Luna, Neville and Ginny. Read what happens next... Reviews are appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

_Fifteen years ago..._

If anyone asked what they saw that night, they would not be able to tell you. Why? Because they simply do not remember, these simple folk do not remember what the three strange clothed people were doing, nor do they remember why they wanted to go to bed just past dusk. Of course they also do not remember that there are things in this world that none of us understand, none more so then an orphaned boy and girl. Brother and sister, twins to be exact, who have a more rigorous future ahead of them then anybody knows. Shall we get on with the story then?

"What are we going to do with them?" A female whispered to her companions. She looked around nervously, making sure no one overheard their conversation.

"We must separate them, my dear." The man beside her answered.

She stared at him, horrified by the idea. "You can not be serious. All they have is each other."

"She's right ya know." The third put in his input. "You can't separate the tikes. They will know something is up as soon as they see each other at that school."

"We can tell them before then."

"Where are they going to go?" The woman asked, still not like the idea but couldn't argure further.

"The girl will stay with their mother's sister."

"You mean the squib?" She asked. "You can not leave that child here! These people are monsters."

"Shall I leave the boy then?" The man asked, irritated. "I can assure you they will treat the boy far worse than they would treat the girl."

She sighed, "fine, do as you wish. What about the boy?"

"I will put him in the orphange in the next town over. I am sure someone will adopt him."

"Couldn't we do that for the girl as well? Does she have to live here?"

"That is enough woman!" The man snapped, making her flinch. "My decision is final. Go take the girl to the door and leave this letter with her. It will explain everything." She nodded and walked towards the dreaded house. The man turned to the other man, who was watching the woman walk away. "You, come with me."

"Of course, master." The two disappeared into thin air.

Curious you might say? I have once word for you. Magic. Our story begins and ends with magic. It is up to you whether or not that magic is light, or if it is dark. Which would you choose if you had the chance? Our heroes were faced with that same question, and some might be surprised by what they chose. Until next time...

**A/N: Alright, here is the first chapter. Kind of a weird set up, but I promise it will only happen for this chapter, the rest will be in someones POV. I like to keep a variety of POVs. But who knows, maybe I will just use one. What do you think? Read and review please.**

**PosideonsPrincess**


	2. Chapter 2

"Wake up you annoying little brat." A muffled female voice screamed through my door.

"I'm up." I groaned, loud enough for her to hear and I heard her retreating footsteps as she made her way to the kitchen.

I slowly sat up and looked around my dingy room, sighing at the lack of anything in here. It looked more like a broom closet than an actual bedroom. There was enough room for a small bed and an even smaller dresser. I had five sets of clothes. One for each day of the week and when Friday rolled around I had to wear my Friday outfit until Monday. To say it was disgusting was an understatement. I was allowed to have one shower a week and I always chose Sunday. Today was Saturday, and I was sure sleeping in the same clothes you wore the day before was unhygienic or something.

"Hermione! I will not tell you again!" I sighed, and got out of bed, making my way to the bathroom. I hurriedly did my human deeds and made my way downstairs. Walking into the kitchen the woman, my aunt, who yelled at me was staring at me disdainfully, like I was some kind of virus. In my opinion she looked like a horse, but then I would feel bad for insulting horses. She was tall and stick thin, she had no curves at all, and her nose was the most dominant feature on her face. Her eyes were more snake like, always in slits, she was never happy unless she was with her son.

"It is about time. My baby is starving." My aunt scolded.

I bowed my head and made my way over to the stove. "Sorry Aunt Petunia." I turned the stove on and put the bacon into the frying pan. Today was my cousin Dudley's birthday, so of course, my aunt and uncle went crazy. Buying him almost a hundred gifts and spending tons of money on his birthday. No one ever came to his party, so he was always stuck with me. I sighed as I put the now finished bacon onto the plate and broke ten eggs into the pan.

"Hurry up girl. We have a big day planned." My uncle, Vernon, snarled. He was a big man, his rolls had rolls and if he got any bigger he would probably be as heavy as a whale. I looked in his direction, wincing slightly as his beady brown eyes stared back at me. I gave him a quick nod and went back to the cooking. "Stupid twit." He muttered. "Don't know why we have kept her all of this time."

Aunt Petunia snorted, "you know why we keep her Vernon."

"Doesn't mean I have to like her." He snapped.

"Never said you had to, dear." She grabbed the bacon and tossed about 10 pieces each onto everyone's plate. Except me of course, I get half a piece of bacon and a slice of burnt toast. I looked at my food, my mouth watering, but knowing if I ate it I would just be that more hungry.

"I forgot to mention, dear." Vernon began. "Henry called and asked if I could come into work today so it will just be you and Dudley today."

Aunt Petunia wrinkled her nose in distaste. "Work on your son's birthday?"

"Sorry dear, but can not say no." She nodded, pursing her lips to keep what ever hateful thing she was thinking to herself. "You and Duds have fun."

"Sadly, I will have to bring the brat with us today."

"Why?" Uncle Vernon and I both spoke up.

They both glared at me. "It seems her regular babysitter broke her leg or something and I can not find a replacement. So I am stuck with her."

"I am fifteen now aunt Petunia. Can I not simply stay home?"

"Absolutely not! Who knows what trouble you would cause were you here by yourself."

"Yes Aunt." I sighed, and cleared the table and started doing the dishes.

"After you are done, you will dress in a nice dress. I shall take it out of my room a, but first you need a shower. You positively stink."

"Yes aunt Petunia."

"Good." She walked out of the room, following uncle Vernon to the door. I sighed again, and then stiffened when I felt a presence behind me.

"Later, I will get my birthday present from you." Dudley whispered into my ear, making me whimper.

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere in the country...<em>

"Albus, the girl is already fifteen! She has already missed five years of her schooling."

"Minerva, calm down. Have a lemon drop." Minerva glared at the man before her.

"Why have you not sent out her letter yet?"

He smiled at her, causing Minerva to glare harder at him. "She is smart, she will learn quickly. She will get her letter on her sixteenth birthday."

"The boy is living with his godfather. Why couldn't we have sent her to him instead? I have watched that house, Albus, the stuff that goes on there at night is..." She shuddered. "Revolting."

"If you remember, it was only recently that Sirius was proven innocent by the capture of Peter Pettigrew."

"Then why wait?"

"Minerva, the girl hasn't done any accidental magic at all. She should have came into her powers at the age of eleven. What does that tell you?"

Minerva stared at the white haired wizard in shock. "You... you don't mean she is a squib."

"I am not sure. If she doesn't shower her power by her birthday, then I can assume she is. Or she could just be a very late bloomer."

"No one has ever been a late bloomer Albus. You know that." Minerva argued.

"That is mostly true. However, there was one case, many centuries ago when a witch didn't come into her powers until she was sixteen. I do not believe in reincarnation, but if a world like ours exists, why not reincarnation?" He rambled.

"Fine. When are you going to tell the boy of his sister?"

"I am sure it will be quite interesting to see how they react without being told, don't you think?" Albus smiled again.

"What is it your planning, old man?"

"There are some things, my dear, that even you can not know."

"One day Albus, you will need me and I will not be there. I hope you regret your past transgressions."

"I am sure I will Minerva." He looked at an ancient clock on the wall. "Don't you have a class to teach, my dear?"

Minerva nodded and walked out the door, slamming it behind her. After she left, Albus went to the nearest wall, where a painting of one of the greatest headmasters of the school was sitting and went behind it and opened the secret door. Inside was a single scroll. Albus sighed and sat back down at his desk, unrolling the scroll carefully, and the reading the contents of the parchment for the hundredth time.

A/N: Sorry its short, promise the next chapter will be much longer. Hopefully it will be on its way by then. Read and review please! Just a side note.. Hermione will be turning sixteen.. not fifteen.

PosideonsPrincess


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Just a little heads up, there is a little violence in this chapter. Don't hate me too much.

_Hermione_

My birthday is today. I am not sure how I feel about it, I am not even sure if it is my real birthday. This was the day aunt Petunia said was my birthday, so I suppose it is. Maybe she lied, even if she did I have no real way of knowing. I am not really excited about it, I have never celebrated my birthday, uncle Vernon said I wasn't worth the effort. Maybe he is right. Mostly I just do not like my birthday since I was 13, it was when Dudley first started staring at me oddly. I hit puberty and filled out quite nicely, even my wild chestnut hair tamed itself out. It was also the first time he started coming to my room at night to have a little fun, as he liked to call it. I hated it, the stuff he did when I was thirteen, I didn't even know what it was or how wrong it was. It felt so wrong, and painful but every time I told him to stop he would hit me.

I don't even think aunt Petunia even knew what he did, not sure if she would stop it even if she did. School starts in a couple months. Dudley gets to go to this private school where he will be gone all year long, so at least I will get some reprieve from him.

"Hermione, you have a phone call!" Aunt Petunia yelled up the stairs.

"Phone call? Who would call me?" I asked myself. I made my way downstairs and grabbed the phone from my aunt, she didn't look happy about it. "Hello?"

"_Happy birthday Hermione." _The voice on the other side was a woman, an older woman.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"_You will find out soon, dear. For now, there is a present upstairs in your room. Don't tell your aunt. Good day." _There was a click as the woman hung up the phone.

"Well, who was it?" Petunia demanded.

I shrugged. "They wouldn't tell me. They wished me a happy birthday."

Petunia's eyes narrowed, "Oh right, your birthday." She sniffed in disdain. "Back to your room, you still have chores to do. I want to see my face in your floor."

"Yes aunt petunia." I muttered and raced back up the stairs. Closing my door behind me, I noticed a large wrapped box sitting on my bed. "How in the world did it get it in here?" I shrugged and started ripping the paper off.

Opening the box I gasped in shock at all the items sitting neatly in it. The first thing I took out, was a huge book with no name and no author. Opening it, I sighed in relief that it wasn't blank. I took out quills and ink and a beautiful purple leather journal. There were odds and ends inside the box too, but the last one I was confused about. It was a door knob. Picking it up and examining it, I noticed it locked. I grinned, I could finally keep that pig of a cousin away from me. I put everything back in the box and shoved it under my bed as far as I could, keeping the door knob under my pillow until after Petunia checked my room.

Hours later found me laying on my bed, staring at the door knob. How was I suppose to get this thing on my door? I only had a couple hours to figure it out until Dudley comes storming in here. Suddenly my door burst open and in walked my aunt. She glared at me and then noticed the thing in my hands.

"What is that?" She shrieked.

"N...nothing. I found it outside a few days ago." I stammered.

"You bring some filthy thing into my house? Get rid of it. Now!" I shook my head in terror. She couldn't make me get rid of the only protection I had. She grabbed it out of my hands and I could feel my eyes start to prick with welled up tears. "There, that was not so hard. Good night brat." She slammed my door shut and left. I cried into my pillow well over an hour.

Soon, I heard the door opening once again and I started trembling underneath my thin blanket. Dudley walked slowly to the bed and ripped the blanket off of me. I could feel his eyes devouring my half naked body. My night gown was at least three sizes to small. I felt the fabric of my night gown being grabbed and pulled across my flesh as he lifted it up so he could get a better view.

"Don't be scared cousin, you enjoy this just as much as I do." He whispered harshly in my ear.

I shook my head. "No."

"Shut up bitch." He half yelled, half whispered as he slapped my bottom with his belt. I whimpered in pain as he continued to get undressed.

"Get out of my room." I half choked- half sobbed out. My voice cracking, making him laugh.

"I told you to shut up. You will enjoy this." He flipped me around so I was laying on my stomach and then brought my knees up so my butt was in the air. "Ah, still as juicy as ever." All I could do was sob. I suddenly felt him at my entrance and something happened. I can't really describe it, first I was scared and then angry and the next thing I knew I was screaming no and he flew into the door, being as heavy as he was he went right through it.

"Oh my god." Aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon came running out of their bedroom, half asleep. "What the hell is going on?" She looked at her unconscious naked son laying on the hallway floor and then at me, sitting there crying, rocking back and forth wishing with everything I had that someone would come save me from these monsters. "I asked a question dammit." Petunia yelled. "Vernon, call the cops, they will get to the bottom of this."

"Dear, is that such a good idea?" Petunia glared up at her husband. "Clearly you must realize what is going on."

"Of course I do, that little bitch seduced my Dudley and when he said no she punished him for it." My eyes widened in shock. Vernon looked at him sympathetically.

"I will call the cops then my dear." Petunia nodded and he made his way downstairs.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later the police arrived. Taking both me and Dudley to the hospital. The hospital reminded me of my room, but with a more bright white color splashed onto the walls. Dozens of nurses and officers came into my room, but I just sat there, not really sure what to do or what to say. Finally, one of the female nurses brought me a tea and sat across from me.<p>

"Hermione?" I looked up at her. "Can you please tell me what happened?"

I shook my head violently. "He will not like it if I tell. He will beat me again."

The nurse sucked in a breath. "Again?" I nodded. "How long has this been going on?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat. Maybe if I told her what happened they would take me away from there. Away from those beasts. "Thirteen." I choked out.

"Thirteen?" The nurse looked at me confused. "Has this been going on for thirteen years or since you were thirteen?"

"The second one." I took a sip of my tea. "Could I get an ice pack please?"

"For what sweetie? Is your tea too hot?"

I shook my head and slowly slid off the table, wincing in pain as it came into contact with my butt. I turned around and lifted my night gown. I heard her gasp, when I turned to look at her, her hand was covering her mouth and her eyes were wide in horror. "I am sorry. Maybe I should not have shown you, but it really hurts."

"What... what else has he done to you?" She shook her head. "I will be right back with a doctor. Hermione, can you please put this gown on and then lay on your stomach?" I nodded and she walked away.

She came back a few minutes later, with a female doctor. "Hermione?" The doctor asked. I nodded. "I am Dr. Granger, do you mind if I examine you?" I looked at the nurse who nodded so I nodded too. "Thank you." She started at my butt. "Look at this nurse. You can see scars from the previous times. How long did she say this was going on?"

"Since she was thirteen doctor."

"Has he done anything else besides hitting her?"

"I do not know."

"We will have to check. Hermione will you please turn onto your back and put your feet in these stirrups." I nodded, and did as I was told. "I want you to hold the nurse's hand and close your eyes. I need to check you."

"Where?" I asked, fearful.

"Down there."

"No, no. You can't! He said he was the only one down there." The doctor and nurse shared a look I couldn't quite decipher.

"Sweetie, you will be fine. I promise." The doctor smiled at me. I nodded and closed my eyes.

* * *

><p>A few days later found me in some temporary foster home until they figured out what to do with me. There were four other kids besides myself. I was the oldest and the youngest was only a year old. The couple were nice enough, they moved here from America and had a funny accent. I was sitting in my room I shared with a little girl who was ten when I was called downstairs. I was shocked to find the couple holding out two envelopes for me. I smiled at them, grabbed the letters and went back up to my room. I opened the plain white envelope first, it was sealed with a stamp of the government of Britain.<p>

_Dear Hermione J. Potter_

_ Upon careful consideration we have decided it best if you remained in foster care. The investigation against your aunt and uncle are still under going and have not yet gained reliable results. We are sorry to if this news upsets you, your worker will be there on the next possible work day to go over details with you._

_Sincerely,_

_The Board of Directors_

Tears blurred my vision as I reread the letter. I was thrilled to not have to go back to that house, but now I would be shifted from foster home to foster home until I was eighteen. What was worse? I wiped away my tears and grabbed the other envelope. This was a mustard color envelope and had a seal I did not recognize on the back. There were two pages. I read the first one:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
>Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)<em>

_Dear Miss Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at __Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry__. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on __1 September__. We await your owl by no later than __31 July__._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work __robes__ (black)_ _2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_ _3. One pair of protective gloves (__dragon__ hide or similar)_ _4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells__ (Grade 1)_

_by __Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic_

_by __Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory_

_by __Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by __Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by __Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by __Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by __Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by __Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 __wand_ _1 __cauldron__ (pewter, standard size 2)_ _1 set glass or crystal phials_ _1 __telescope_ _1 set __brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an __owl__ OR a __cat__ OR a __toad__._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

_ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN __BROOMSTICK_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

_Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

I stared at the letters dumbfounded. There was no such thing as magic. I thought back to the night of my birthday and how Dudley flew through the door. Was that magic? How was I suppose to find any of this stuff? Who sells stuff like this? How in the world was I suppose to get there? My head was spinning with a thousand questions. The most burning question of all was: is this all some kind of sick joke? I fell asleep shortly after that, dreaming of magic spells and brooms and cackling witches with green faces and warts all over their face.

The next morning I awoke to the sound of Mrs. Foster talking rapidly at me. In my half asleep state I didn't understand a word of what she was saying. Finally she stopped rambling and stared at me.

"Well are you going to get up or not? Your guest is not going to be kept waiting for long."

"What guest?" I asked, sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

"The one that is currently waiting for you downstairs." She rolled her eyes. "Honestly girl, have you not been listening to a word I have said?"

"Not really. I was sleeping." I cringed as the words left my mouth, waiting for her to start yelling or hitting or something.

"Funny. Now, get up." She demanded, strolling out of the room.

I finally made it downstairs, ten minutes later. I stopped short when I saw the woman sitting in the chair in the living room, sipping on her tea. She was wearing some sort of emerald green robes, her hair was piled onto her head in a tight, perfect bun, streaks of grey showing in her auburn hair.

"Good morning Hermione." She smiled at me while I continued to gap at her like a fish.

"You are the one who called me on my birthday." I blurted.

She nodded. "Yes, I am sorry it wasn't that great of a birthday." She cleared her throat. "However, I am not here because of that. I am here to take you to school."

"Excuse me? School doesn't start for like another two months."

"Yes dear, I know. You are going to start a little early. After all, you have missed five years of school."

"I have?" I asked, confused.

"Shall we walk and talk my dear? We have plenty to do before we go to Hogwarts."

"You mean its real?"

"Of course child." She made shooing motions with her hands. "Go get dressed. We are rather pressed for time."

I nodded and ran upstairs and got dressed. I said good bye to Mrs. Foster and followed the woman out the door. "I just realized I do not know your name."

"How silly of me. I am Professor Minerva McGonagall."

"Your name was on that letter I got yesterday."

She nodded. "Yes, you are a witch my dear."

"How is that even possible?"

"A lot of things will become clear soon, I promise. But first, we must be on our way. Grab hold of my arm please." I did as she said, and the world started spinning. It stopped as soon as it started, making me gasp for air. "Sorry." She muttered.

"Where are we?" I breathed out.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here is chapter three, as promised it is longer. Hope you like it. Read and review please.**

**PosideonsPrincess**


End file.
